


La Pregunta

by Enia



Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-27
Updated: 2014-01-27
Packaged: 2018-01-10 07:26:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1156786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enia/pseuds/Enia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Juliette frunció el ceño y ladeó el rostro, mirándolo.<br/>-¿Qué eres tú exactamente?<br/>Sean la miró por un momento, casi divertido por semejante pregunta.<br/>–Un bastardo –replicó, conteniendo una sonrisa irónica–. En toda la extensión de esa palabra"</p>
            </blockquote>





	La Pregunta

**Author's Note:**

  * For [apocrypha73](https://archiveofourown.org/users/apocrypha73/gifts).



  
**Nota** : Si no han visto la serie, probablemente no entenderán de qué va esta historia. Porque está totalmente entrelazada con lo que pasó entre estos personajes durante la segunda temporada y el inicio de la tercera. Pero si aún sin haber visto, igual quieren leer, avísenme y les explico lo necesario antes de que se lancen a la pileta.  
No envié esto a betear, así que todos los horrores, son de mi autoría.

&&&&&&&&&&&&

Juliette emergió del ascensor y avanzó por el pasillo hasta la entrada del amplio recinto donde trabajaba Nick. Un par de oficiales que se cruzaron con ella la saludaron de manera casual y respondió con una sonrisa automática, aunque no fue capaz de recordar quiénes eran.

Estaba muy cansada. Las noches se habían convertido en cortos períodos de tiempo poblados de sueños que la dejaban agitada, y extensas horas en vela, en donde su cerebro se negaba a vaciarse de imágenes y dudas. 

Dos días antes, Nick le había preguntado si algo estaba mal y ella respondió que no. Le dolía el haberle mentido. Pero, ¿cómo explicarle justo a él lo que le sucedía? No podía decirle que luego de todo lo que habían pasado, después de tanto tiempo de dolor, después de tanta angustia, cuando se suponía que todo había vuelto a la normalidad, ella tenía dudas. De todo. De ellos. De sí misma.

No podía explicarle que aún cuando sabía que todo lo que vivió, todo lo que pasó, fue por un hechizo, seguía siendo algo que sintió. Algo que experimentó. Algo que persistía en sus recuerdos.

No podía explicarle que por la noche, Sean Renard volvía a besarla con desesperación y ella volvía a sentir que si no conseguía descubrir cómo era sentirlo rodeándola, abarcándola, llenándola, moriría del vacío y la necesidad. 

No podía decirle que cuando despertaba, su cuerpo palpitaba por otro hombre. Y que durante el día, la duda de cómo habría sido, el anhelo por descubrirlo, seguía en ella, impregnándola y absorbiéndola.

No podía confesarle a Nick que a pesar de que el hechizo se había ido, ella y su cuerpo no dejaban de ser consientes de la presencia de su capitán cuando estaba cerca. Que él ya no era el único hombre en quien pensaba. Que él no era quien le provocaba palpitaciones por el mero hecho de mirarla o hablarle.

No, no podía decir nada de eso, así es que cuando Nick preguntó, ella le mintió.

Achacó sus ojeras a un malestar estomacal y aparentemente, él le creyó. Algo por lo cual se sentía infinitamente agradecida. Sin embargo, sin importar cuán ocupado estuviera, Nick no era ciego y no se le escapaban demasiadas cosas. Así que su pregunta había dado resolución a su intención de dejar a Sean Renard y todo lo que había sucedido entre ellos, en el pasado. 

Estaba convencida de que todo ese maremoto emocional desaparecería. Que era cuestión de tiempo, de regresar a su rutina con Nick, a su vida tal y como la había construido y planificado, antes de que ese maldito gato la arañara.

Avanzar, dejar el pasado atrás y evitar a Sean Renard todo lo posible. Ese era su plan. 

Claramente, ir al recinto de policía no estaba exactamente entre las actividades recomendables si quería tener éxito con sus propósitos.

Si por ella hubiera sido, no habría vuelto a poner un pie en ese lugar nunca más. Pero Rosalee parecía tan angustiada por encontrarse atrapada en la tienda, mientras Nick necesitaba el preparado que la joven boticaria había destilado, que Juliette no tuvo argumentos para negarse a llevarlo hasta la comisaría. No cuando Nick, Hank y Monroe no se encontraban en un lugar con cobertura de telefonía celular y probablemente, irían directo a la estación de policía en lugar de la tienda de hierbas.

Así que a pesar de su perfectamente delineado plan para sobreponerse a las secuelas del hechizo de Adalind, allí estaba.

Deteniéndose en la puerta observó la actividad dentro del salón y respiró aliviada cuando notó que el Capitán Renard no estaba a la vista. Dejaría el paquete que Rosalee preparó, con la botella y las instrucciones, en el escritorio de Nick y se marcharía antes de cruzarse con nadie.

Sonrió a un oficial que la saludó con un gesto de la cabeza y caminó hacia su objetivo con una calma aparente. Depositó el paquete entre el teclado y el monitor, deteniéndose el tiempo suficiente para garabatear el hombre de Nick en la parte superior y agregar un "Rte: Rosalee" con una lapicera que cogió del portalápices. Enderezándose, dejó la lapicera en el teclado y giró para marcharse, pero en lugar de la salida rápida y anónima que había planificado, se topó con el detective Bauer.

En su lista de gente a evitar, este hombre y su compañero ocupaban el segundo puesto luego de Renard. Mentirles acerca de lo sucedido cuando Nick había estado bajo los efectos del veneno del Barón, la ponía extremadamente nerviosa.

–¡Detective Bauer! –exclamó, sin necesitar fingir sorpresa alguna–. No lo había visto.

El hombre inclinó la cabeza en un gesto de disculpa.

–Lo siento, no pretendía sobresaltarla. ¿Busca a Bruckhardt? Salió hace un par de horas... –dijo el hombre, mirándola con atención.

–Sí... no... Es decir, sí, busco a Nick, pero está bien. Sólo vine a traerle algo –se apresuró a aclarar, señalando con vaguedad hacia el paquete que acababa de dejar sobre la mesa–. Bien, me voy. Un gusto haberlo visto –agregó, sonriéndole con algo de tensión y aferrando las correas de su bolso con fuerza.

Lo rodeó, dispuesta a largarse lo más rápido posible. Pero el hombre la detuvo antes de que se apartara, obstruyéndole parcialmente el paso.

–Sabe, estuve pensando respecto a lo que charlamos el otro día, en su casa, y hay algo que me resulta… curioso –dijo de manera casual.

La joven maldijo para sus adentros, pero compuso una expresión interesada mientras buscaba una excusa para largarse.

–¿Sí?

El hombre asintió y metió las manos en los bolsillos, echando hacia atrás los faldones de su saco.

–Que usted estuviera con el capitán. 

"¡Mierda, mierda, mierda!" pensó Juliette, al tiempo que con un gesto de la mano desestimaba el asunto.

–¡Ah, eso! Rosalee tenía el antídoto y yo no conseguía comunicarme con Nick, ni con Hank, que estaban en otro lugar. Ya sabe, tratando de contener a los infectados... Bueno, seguro que usted también estuvo allí, no tengo que contárselo –agregó, aún cuando sabía que no era así–. Llamar al capitán Renard era nuestra mejor opción.

–Ya veo. Usted lo llamó –El énfasis que puso en la última frase hizo que las alarmas se dispararan en Juliette. El hombre le sonrió con un gesto entre condescendiente y algo más que no llegó a catalogar, pero no le gustó en absoluto. –No me había dado cuenta que ustedes se conocían…

Juliette se congeló y por un momento, no supo qué responder. "La mejor defensa es un ataque", escuchó a su mejor amiga decir en la cabeza. Por supuesto, esta afirmación la había hecho en otro contexto, pero decidió que igual aplicaba.

–¿Su novia no conoce a su jefe, detective Bauer? –preguntó entonces, levantando la ceja con lo que esperó fuera una aceptable expresión de inocente curiosidad.

–Por supuesto. Aunque no tiene agendado su número de teléfono... ¡al menos no que yo sepa! –agregó el hombre en un intento de broma que Juliette no se creyó.

Abrió la boca, buscando una buena explicación al detalle de que ella sí lo tenía. Por su mente pasaron todo tipo de respuestas posibles y fue desechándolas porque ninguna parecía apropiada. Antes de que pudiera elegir algo que no sonara tan mal de entre todo lo que estaba pensando, una voz a su espalda la sobresaltó.

–¿Juliette?

El corazón femenino se disparó al escuchar su nombre. Inspiró profundo y giró la cabeza hacia su izquierda. Parado en la puerta de la oficina construida en el medio del salón, estaba Sean Renard. Sin saco, con la camisa tan impecable como el nudo de su corbata de seda, el capitán del recinto la miraba con calma y una expresión de intriga.

–Hola Sean –lo saludó. 

Apenas la palabra salió de su boca, se dio cuenta que acababa de llamarlo por su nombre de pila con total familiaridad. Delante de un hombre que se estaba preguntando qué tipo de relación tenía ella con el capitán.

¡Dios, debía largarse ya!

Sean se acercó a ellos, mirándola con atención e ignorando al detective.

–¿Qué haces aquí?

–Vine a traerle a Nick algo que olvidó con Rosalee –dijo como al pasar.

El hombre asintió, comprendiendo sin necesidad de mayores explicaciones que era mejor no ahondar en más detalles.

–Nick regresará pronto –aclaró y miró a Bauer, quien se apresuró a sonreír.

–Capitán… estaba por detallarle a la señorita Silverton la descripción de Thomas Schirach que nos dio el dueño de la casa donde irrumpió. –Miró a Juliette y agregó:– Quizás se cruzó con él en algún momento del caos de esa noche y pueda darnos una pista.

Juliette estaba cada vez más nerviosa. Se preguntó si el detective se estaría percatando de su agitación. Y si lo estaría adjudicando a la aparición del hombre que ahora irradiaba calor a escasos centímetros de ella. 

Decidió que el silencio era su peor aliado en esa situación, así que miró a Bauer levantando las cejas, en un gesto que podía interpretarse tanto de colaboración como de consulta.

–Si puedo ayudar, con gusto, aunque estoy segura de no haberlo visto –dijo, mientras una sonrisa forzada le estiraba la comisura de los labios.

–Alto, aproximadamente 1.80, caucásico, pelo negro, liso, ni corto ni largo, ojos enrojecidos, fuerza extrema... –recitó Bauer.

Juliette apretó los labios y entrecerró los ojos, ganando tiempo mientras simulaba pensar.

–Me suena a cualquiera de las personas infectadas –dijo y desvió la vista hacia el hombre a su lado, en una muda consulta.

Sean asintió.

–Lamentablemente, el testigo no pudo especificar ninguna característica o rasgo distintivo.

–De todos modos, acabamos de recibir información del avión que se estrelló cerca del bar destrozado –intervino el detective–. Era un jet privado que según los reportes de control aéreo, trasladaba a Thomas Schirach. O mejor dicho, trasladaba su cadáver.

El capitán Renard frunció el ceño en un totalmente creíble gesto de confusión.

–¿Cadáver, eh? No me parece que haya estado exactamente muerto, considerando el destrozo que dejó tras él. ¿Sabemos quién más iba en ese jet?

–No. Según el registro del plan de vuelo y migraciones… –Bauer abrió su libreta y pasó un par de páginas. –El jet llegó al país tres días antes de los incidentes procedente de Viena. –Cerró la libreta y miró al capitán. –Según la compañía aérea, el jet fue contratado para un viaje de ida y vuelta desde Austria por Eric Renard. Millonario, familia aristocrática, etc… ¿Pariente suyo, capitán?

Juliette se tensó al escuchar la pregunta, pero Sean se limitó a levantar una ceja en un gesto cínico.

–¿Acaso tengo aspecto de aristócrata europeo, Bauer?

El detective sonrió sin que la sonrisa llegara a sus ojos.

–Supongo que si mi familia fuera parte de la realeza y nadara en millones, yo no estaría trabajando como policía en Portland.

–Eso está más que claro. ¿Ya han hablado con Eric Renard? 

El detective negó con la cabeza.

–No hemos podido localizar su paradero. El hotel donde estuvo hospedado informó que registró su salida la misma noche del incidente. No está registrado en ningún otro hotel. Estamos averiguando con Migraciones y Aduandas por si abandonó el país.

El capitán asintió, apretando los labios en una fina línea.

–Mantenme informado de los avances. Juliette, ¿tienes un momento? –preguntó señalando con un gesto hacia la puerta abierta de su oficina.

La mujer se sobresaltó. No, no tenía un momento. No para entrar con él a su oficina, en donde todas las cortinas estabas cerradas. Mucho menos, mientras el detective Bauer los miraba como si estuviera buscando el más mínimo gesto que confirmara lo que, aparentemente, estaba claro en su cabeza.

Sin embargo, no se le ocurría ninguna buena excusa para negarse, así que sonrió en un rictus y saludó con un gesto de su cabeza a Bauer. Sin mirar a Renard, caminó con despreocupación hacia donde él le indicó y entró en la oficina para detenerse a un par de pasos de la puerta y observar el lugar.

Sean entró tras ella y cerró la puerta a su espalda, provocando que el estómago se Juliette se anudara al escuchar el click del pestillo al encajar en la cerradura. Al girarse, se topó con las facciones masculinas teñidas de preocupación.

–¿Estás bien? –preguntó él, sin acercarse.

No se apartó de la puerta para acercarse a ella, lo cual agradeció. Sin embargo, eso no evitó que la habitación se le antojara increíblemente pequeña, como si la presencia masculina lo llenara todo.

Por algún motivo que no se detuvo a analizar en profundidad, eso la enfadó. Este hombre no tenía derecho a meterse en su mente, a sobrecargar sus sentidos, a colarse en su vida de este modo. Jamás debería haber sucedido y que ahora la mirara como si su bienestar estuviera en la cima de sus intereses, no hacía más que empeorar las cosas.

–¿Bien? ¡No, no estoy bien! ¡Bauer tiene una descripción de Nick! –dijo en un susurro enfadado.

–Tiene una descripción en la que encajarían la mitad de los hombres afectados por el veneno del Barón –replicó el hombre con calma.

Lo cual la enfadó aún más.

–¡Sabe de tu hermano! –agregó, señalando en dirección al salón del otro lado de las cortinas cerradas.

Sean enterró sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón, haciendo que la camisa se tensara sobre sus anchos hombros.

–Sabe que el avión fue contratado por alguien que vive en Austria, que tiene mucho dinero y coincidentemente, tiene mi mismo apellido. Nunca va a saber sobre nuestro parentesco.

–¿Y qué pasará cuando hable con él? ¿Qué pasará si él se lo dice?

–Eso no va a suceder.

–¿Cómo puedes estar seguro?

–Mi hermano no hablará con Bauer –repitió.

Juliette dio un paso hacia él y levantó la barbilla, en un gesto desafiante.

–¿Cómo puedes estar seguro? –volvió a preguntar, remarcando las palabras.

Sean permaneció en silencio un momento, como si estuviera decidiendo qué decirle.

–Porque mi hermano ya no puede hablar con nadie, Juliette.

Lo dijo con tranquilidad, sin emoción alguna, casi como al pasar. Las facciones femeninas se tensaron al percatarse de lo que esa oración implicaba y por un segundo, no pareció encontrar una respuesta adecuada. 

–¿Cómo…? ¿por qué…?

–No deberías hacer preguntas cuya respuesta no quieres conocer –dijo el hombre. Su expresión y su tono de voz no variaron, y quizás por eso a Juliette se le erizó la piel y el aire se volvió más pesado y escaso.

Sabía que él era alguien peligroso. Todos sus sentidos se lo gritaban. Era algo que la fascinaba y atraía, tanto como la asustaba. Lo sabía por todo lo que Monroe comentó sobre su familia, por la desconfianza que Nick le tenía, por lo que le gritaban sus entrañas. Así que no necesitaba que él le deletreara el significado de su afirmación para comprender qué había pasado. 

Lo que la azoró, sin embargo, no fue darse cuenta que Sean Renard estaba inevitablemente conectado con el destino de su medio hermano. Fue percatarse que ella no sólo no estaba escandalizada, sino que en cierta forma, estaba agradecida.

Eric Renard había intentado secuestrar a Nick. Lo había transformado en un ser monstruoso que asesinó a un hombre. En alguien que de haber tenido la oportunidad, los habría asesinado a todos ellos en ese granero.

El alivio, casi alegría, que la invadió al darse cuenta que estaba muerto, fue tan fuerte que la sacudió con espanto.

Su reacción debió ser visible, porque algo aleteó en la mirada masculina y la mandíbula del capitán se tensó. Juliette se dio cuenta que quizás pensaba que ella sentía rechazo por lo que había hecho, y su primer impulso fue sacarlo de su error. Intentar que no se sintiera mal. "¿Pero qué demonios está mal conmigo?", se preguntó con enfado. Lo miró por un instante, desconcertada e insegura. Este hombre tenía la virtud de desestabilizarla y no le gustaba en absoluto.

El silencio se alargó hasta que Sean sacó la mano derecha del bolsillo del pantalón y se acarició una de sus cejas.

–Parecías molesta con Bauer, ¿qué te estaba diciendo? –preguntó.

Quizás para romper el silencio tenso. Quizás para distraerla.

–Cuán llamativo resulta que estuviera contigo.

Sean frunció levemente el ceño y se apartó de la puerta, manteniendo la distancia que había entre ellos. Caminó hasta que el escritorio y las sillas para visitantes estuvieron entre ambos y se giró para mirarla, apoyando la punta de los dedos de su mano izquierda sobre la superficie.

–¿Qué te preguntó, exactamente?

Juliette apretó y soltó la correa del bolso con la mano derecha, en un gesto que ni siquiera se dio cuenta que estaba haciendo.

–No fue lo que preguntó, sino lo que insinuó –agregó.

El hombre frente a ella se quedó muy quieto, pensando, mirándola. La mano derecha en el bolsillo de su pantalón, los dedos de la izquierda aún apoyados sobre la pulida superficie del escritorio, la camisa impecable, el rostro tranquilo. Juliette supo que por dentro, tal calma no existía y cerró la mano izquierda en un fuerte puño, controlando el inesperado impulso que la embargó de acercarse y tocarlo.

–Quizás esa sospecha nos convenga.

Y como un plumazo, el impulso desapareció ante semejante afirmación.

–¿De qué diablos estás hablando?

–Piénsalo, Juliette. Cualquier tipo de duda o intriga que no esté conectada directamente con este caso, es una distracción. Y la posibilidad no confirmada de que tú estés envuelta conmigo, cuando Nick trabaja para mí, definitivamente califica como distracción.

Juliette se envaró y esta vez, su puño cerrado fue por enfado.

–Tú y yo no tenemos una relación no confirmada.

–No. Pero existe la suficiente tensión cuando estamos juntos como para que lo parezca.

–Eso no es verdad.

Sean levantó una ceja y Juliette se mordió el labio. ¡Dios! ¿A quién estaba engañando? Había tanta tensión entre ellos que parecía que el aire iba a crujir y comenzar a resquebrajarse de un momento a otro. Pero no era algo que fuera a discutir. Mucho menos con él. Ni siquiera con ella misma.

–No creo que alimentar la sospecha de Bauer sea acertado –dijo finalmente.

–Y yo creo que debemos aprovechar cuanta oportunidad se nos presente –replicó el hombre.

–¿Por eso me pediste que entrara en tu oficina? ¿Sabías de las dudas de Bauer y decidiste… aprovecharlo? –Lanzó la acusación, mirándolo con el ceño fruncido y las manos apoyadas en las caderas.

El hombre se tomó un momento antes de responder.

–No, no fue por eso.

–¿Entonces?

–Parecías necesitar escapar –dijo con simpleza. Tras un momento de silencio, agregó: –Te ves cansada… y preocupada. ¿Puedo hacer algo?

La pregunta, teñida de sinceridad, la descolocó. La garganta se le cerró y el aire pareció congelársele en los pulmones. ¿Cómo era posible que alguien que apenas la conocía, pudiera leer su estado de ánimo con tanta facilidad, mientras Nick aceptaba sus mentiras sin más? 

Este hombre era el rompecabezas más complicado con el que se había cruzado. A Juliette no le gustaban los rompecabezas.

Levantó la barbilla y lo miró directo a los ojos.

–Puedes responderme una pregunta.

Un golpe sonó en la puerta antes de que se abriera, sobresaltándolos a ambos, y Nick apareció en el umbral. Pasó la mirada de uno a otro, antes de detener los ojos en ella.

–Juliette… Bauer me dijo que estabas aquí –dijo.

Ella le sonrió con algo de tirantez y se apresuró a acercarse para besarlo en la mejilla.

–Vine a traerte algo que te envía Rosalee. Lo dejé en tu escritorio. Dentro están las instrucciones… Ya que estás aquí, te lo doy. –Volvió el rostro hacia al hombre del otro lado del cuarto. –Gracias por tu ayuda.

Nick miró a su jefe, que había aprovechado la interrupción para ocupar su silla.

–¿Ayuda?

Renard se respaldó y quitó importancia al asunto con un gesto de la mano.

–Bauer –dijo de manera escueta.

Nick asintió y miró a su novia.

–¿Te dijo que tienen una descripción?

Ella intentó sonreír pero fracasó estrepitosamente.

–Sean me explicó que no hay nada de qué preocuparse. 

–Exacto. Mientras todos nos atengamos a lo que ya hemos declarado, todo debería estar bien –agregó el capitán y cogió una pluma.

Nick tomó el gesto como una señal de que la reunión había terminado.

–Sí, por supuesto. ¿Buscamos el envío de Rosalee? –preguntó regresando su vista a la joven junto a él.

–Lo dejé sobre tu escritorio –respondió la joven. Miró hacia el hombre tras el escritorio e inclinó la cabeza en un gesto de saludo. –Sean.

–Juliette –replicó el capitán en el mismo tono desprovisto de toda emoción que ella había usado.

Juliette se escurrió delante de Nick, rumbo al salón de detectives, sin mirar atrás, mientras su novio cerraba la puerta a su espalda y la seguía. El corazón le latía con fuerza y se le ocurrió que todo el mundo lo estaba escuchando. Que Nick lo estaba escuchando. Una extraña sensación la embargó y no pudo precisar si era debido a que las sospechas de Bauer eran mentira, o a que en el fondo, había un dejo de verdad en ellas.

No estaba segura de querer saber la respuesta.

&&&&&&&&&&&&

La lluvia caía con tanta fuerza que los limpiaparabrisas no alcanzaban a despejar el vidrio por más de una fracción de segundo, transformando a la noche en una instantánea impresionista, llena de destellos que titilaban a medida que avanzaba por las calles casi inundadas.

Si Sean Renard hubiera sido un hombre común y corriente, quizás no habría distinguido la figura parada en la vereda, junto a la entrada del estacionamiento del edificio donde él vivía. Aunque por otro lado, medio Zauberbiest o no, reconocería esa cabellera roja aún en la más absoluta oscuridad.

Detuvo al auto ante el portón de ingreso y al bajar la ventanilla, una ráfaga de viento lo azotó, invadiendo todo de humedad y frío.

–¿Juliette?

La mujer se acercó al todoterreno negro, pestañeando mientras el agua corría sobre ella como cascada. 

Habían pasado nueve días desde que se vieron en la estación de policía y no pudo dejar de notar que había perdido peso y las ojeras estaban un poco más oscuras aún. Su expresión, sin embargo, ya no estaba teñida de nervios, sino de resolución.

–Necesito hablar contigo –afirmó. Y a continuación, se escurrió por delante de la camioneta hacia el oscuro interior del garage.

El capitán Renard la vio detenerse unos metros adentro, cerca de la puerta de acceso a las escaleras y ascensores. Desde allí lo miró con los brazos fuertemente cruzados contra su pecho y las cejas levantadas, en un mudo interrogante respecto a qué estaba esperando.

Sacudiéndose la sorpresa, avanzó y estacionó en el primer espacio libre que encontró. Su lugar asignado estaba dos niveles más abajo, pero en ese instante, respetar estacionamientos ajenos le importó un cuerno.

Cerró la puerta con un golpe seco, utilizando el mando a distancia para colocar las trabas y la alarma mientras caminaba rumbo a la mujer que, con evidente impaciencia, le aguardaba. Cuando estuvo a un par de metros, preguntó:

–¿Sucedió algo? ¿Estás bien? ¿Le pasó algo a Burkhardt?

Juliette apretó los labios y negó con la cabeza.

–No le ha pasado nada a nadie –dijo con la voz tensa. 

El hombre la miró por un momento y con un gesto de la mano, la invitó a que se dirigiera a los ascensores.

–Subamos…

–No es necesario–dijo Juliette, interrumpiéndolo–. Lo que quiero preguntarte, puedes respondérmelo aquí.

Sean levantó las cejas y, acercándose a los elevadores, pulsó el botón para abrir las puertas.

–Juliette, estás empapada, yo estoy cansado, y lo que sea que quieras preguntarme, prefiero responderlo en mi casa y no en el estacionamiento.

Tras un momento de debate interno, la joven asintió y entró en el cubículo con paso firme. Se detuvo en una esquina, de frente al panel de botones que señalaban los pisos. No habló, las manos entrelazadas frente a ella, el pelo goteando al igual que su ropa. Él entró detrás de ella y se ubicó en la esquina opuesta, cuidándose de mantener una distancia prudencial que evitara cualquier roce involuntario. Pulsó el número 16 y la observó con disimulo, mirando sin ver los números que indicaban el ascenso y sin decidir cuál era el mejor modo de romper el silencio que se había instalado entre ellos.

El pitido que anunció que llegaban a destino, precedió la apertura de las puertas y provocó que Juliette se sobresaltara. Sean podía notar la tensión que emanaba de ella, con tanta claridad como veía la resolución con que salió al pasillo.

La guió hasta la puerta de su departamento y, abriéndola, se apartó para cederle el paso.

–Adelante –invitó.

Tras una fracción de segundo de duda, Juliette se adentró en la casa. Las luces, que se encendían de manera automática cuando el sol desaparecía, le daban al lugar un aire de cálida bienvenida que por lo regular, a Sean le traía sin cuidado. Pero en esta oportunidad, lo agradeció. Por alguna razón que no se detuvo a analizar, la idea de que Juliette sintiera que su casa era cálida, le importaba.

La joven avanzó hacia los grandes ventanales que daban a la noche y la tormenta, para detenerse entre la mesa del comedor y los sillones de la sala. Girándose, lo miró con resolución. La vista de la ciudad, con sus luces nubladas debido al increíble aguacero que caía, contrastaba notoriamente con su brillante cabellera oscurecida por estar mojada, el piloto de color rojo empapado, los pantalones de jean azul y las botas negras. Sean pensó que jamás una mujer más hermosa había empapando la alfombra de su salón y la tentación de despojarla de toda esa ropa húmeda fue tan fuerte, que se distrajo lanzando las llaves en el plato de cerámica que había sobre el mostrador de la cocina.

Respiró hondo y controló casi con saña todas las emociones que esa mujer aún despertaba en él. No por primera vez, se preguntó por qué razón los efectos de la poción no habían desaparecido por completo. Se suponía que una vez que completaran el contra hechizo, las cosas regresarían a la normalidad. Nick y Juliette volverían a ser la pareja enamorada de siempre y él volvería a estar en absoluto control de sus emociones.

Maldita magia.

No se podía confiar en ella.

–Te traeré algo para que te seques –le dijo, encaminándose hacia el cuarto de baño mientras se desembarazaba de su piloto.

–No es necesario –replicó Juliette, pero la ignoró. Necesitaba distraerse y esta era una excusa tan buena como cualquier otra.

Regresó con una toalla seca y se la ofreció. La mujer la tomó y murmuró un “Gracias” que quedó amortiguado detrás de la tela cuando se secó el rostro.

Él se digirió a la extensa isla que separaba la cocina de la mesa del comedor y trató de decidir cuál sería el mejor protocolo para esta visita.

–Bien… ¿en qué puedo ayudarte? –preguntó finalmente.

Los enormes ojos de Juliette volaron hacia él, muy abiertos, como si su pregunta la hubiera sorprendido. Sean se dio cuenta que debajo de toda su fachada de resolución, predominaba una mezcla de confusión y ansiedad que la volvían extrañamente vulnerable y lo impulsaban a acercarse a ella para abrazarla, o hacer algo igualmente estúpido en un intento aún más estúpido por calmarla. Decidió que permanecer quieto bajo su escrutinio no era una buena opción así que con movimientos precisos y controlados, se quitó la chaqueta y la dejó frente a él en la mesada, junto a las llaves.

–Pensé que el sueldo de policía no alcanzaba para este estilo de vida –comentó ella, con un tono tan neutro que él no llegó a saber si esa frase era una condena.

–No alcanza –replicó sin ganas de elaborar más la repuesta. Esta entrevista era una mala idea y cuanto antes terminara, mejor.

Se aflojó la corbata, enterró las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón y la miró fijo.

La mujer se mordió el labio inferior, en un gesto nervioso que le había visto hacer varias veces. Sus manos blancas y de finos huesos apretaron la toalla, estrujándola. Tras un momento, se enderezó, como si hubiera estado batallando con alguna idea y hubiera arribado a una decisión.

–Hay algo que quiero preguntarte.

–Ese algo, ¿es lo que no llegaste a preguntar en mi oficina el otro día? –inquirió, intrigado.

Porque no lo reconocería en voz alta, pero llevaba nueve días especulando acerca de qué era lo que la aparición de Bruckhardt había evitado que ella verbalizara.

Los ojos femeninos se llenaron de un momentáneo desconcierto y Juliette inspiró profundo.

–No... 

–¿Eso quiere decir que lo que querías saber ese día, ya no es relevante?

–No –replicó Juliette, algo irritada.

–¿Entonces?

–¡Bien! ¡Tengo dos preguntas para hacer!–exclamó la joven.

Sean aguardó a que continuara, pero el silencio se prolongó.

–Tú dirás–dijo finalmente, animándola.

Ella asintió y tomando aire, sacudió los hombros de manera casi imperceptible.

–¿Por qué razón decidiste tomar esa poción y despertarme?

La pregunta lo tomó desprevenido. Se quedó mirándola muy quieto, intentando encontrar una respuesta adecuada y sabiendo que ninguna lo sería. Ella dio un paso hacia él, como si el haber comenzado hubiera roto el dique de la incomodidad y ahora se sintiera libre para expresar sus ideas.

–Despertarme, justo tú, tomando en cuenta los efectos secundarios, y quién eres, y quién es Nick…No tiene ningún sentido y quiero saber por qué decidiste hacerlo. 

Sean vio una salida en esa afirmación y decidió aferrarse a ella.

–Yo no estaba exactamente al tanto de los efectos secundarios.

Juliette frunció el ceño y entrecerró los ojos.

–¿Me estás diciendo que siendo alguien versado en los asuntos de… –agitó la mano en el aire– este mundo, decidió llevar a la práctica este hechizo, poción, lo que fuere, sin averiguar lo que sucedería?

El escepticismo en el tono de voz dejó bien claro cuán poco creíble le había resultado su afirmación, así que suspiró imperceptiblemente.

–Averigüé. No fui informado de ese detalle en particular.

La mirada de Juliette se tornó un poco más incrédula, el charco de agua bajo las botas femeninas un poco más grande y el aire un poco más denso de respirar para Sean Renard. 

Molesto por la tensión que la presencia y perfume femeninos provocaban en él, se giró hacia la cocina.

–¿Quieres tomar algo?¿Vino? –Sin aguardar respuesta, cogió una botella de vino tinto y buscó el sacacorchos en el cajón de los cubiertos.

No podía ver a la mujer a su espalda, pero todos sus sentidos le indicaban que estaba inquieta, irritada y su respiración agitada denotaba que estas dos características iban en aumento.

–Esta no es una visita social.

Con tranquilidad, abrió la botella y sirvió el líquido de rico color burdeos en dos copas grandes. Se giró, tendiéndole una por encima de la isla que los separaba.

–Claramente –replicó sin alterar ni su voz, ni su expresión. Bebió de su copa con parsimonia, como si las manos no le estuvieran escociendo por cerrarse alrededor de los brazos femeninos y su boca no le temblara por el deseo de besarla.

Maldita magia. Malditas brujas. Maldito él mismo.

Sean Renard estaba acostumbrado a dos cosas importantes: por un lado, a tomar lo que quería, cuando quería, sin preocuparse demasiado por las consecuencias. Por el otro, a controlar de manera férrea sus impulsos y emociones. Él jamás dejaba que sus deseos dictaran sus acciones. No estaba dispuesto a ceder a ningún deseo. Especialmente éste.

Porque con Juliette, el problema era que no sólo quería la liberación y el placer del sexo, sino muchas otras cosas más. Quería verla dormir, quería tener la libertad de tomar esa toalla que aún retorcía entre los dedos y secarle el pelo como si fuera la cosa más natural, quería quitarle la ropa, meterla en la cama y prepararle el desayuno por la mañana.

Era patético. Y peligroso. Mucho más considerando que necesitaba al Grimm para conseguir sus objetivos.

–¿Y bien? –Juliette dio un paso hacia delante y se detuvo, mirándolo con una expresión demandante.

Él se tomó aún un momento más, antes de contestar.

–Es bastante bueno, aunque dado el precio y la cosecha, había esperado que fuera mejor –replicó Sean, observando la copa con el ceño algo fruncido.

–¡Demonios, no es de eso de lo que estamos hablando!

La miró por un largo momento, haciendo girar el líquido con parsimonia.

–De hecho, Juliette, no estamos hablando de nada en particular, porque no tengo nada para decir respecto a este tema.

La vio inspirar hondo, notoriamente irritada.

–Pudiste hacer que otro me despertara. Tú…

–Yo –la interrumpió, marcando la palabra–tuve mis motivos para no recurrir a terceros, motivos que me parecieron importantes y válidos. Eso es todo –declaró.

Juliette estrelló el taco de su bota contra el suelo en un gesto de enfado.

–No, no lo es. ¿Sabes por qué? Porque decidiste atravesar por un proceso de purificación que, claramente, si lo que sufrió Nick sirve de indicio, asumo que contigo debió ser más que doloroso. –Él levantó una ceja ante esta afirmación y ella agregó–: Bueno, es una conclusión lógica. Nick es básicamente un buen hombre y para él fue horrible, así que si consideramos que tú eres… –frunció el ceño y ladeó el rostro, mirándolo–, ¿qué eres tú exactamente?

Sean la miró por un momento, casi divertido por semejante pregunta.

–Un bastardo –replicó, conteniendo una sonrisa irónica–. En toda la extensión de esa palabra –agregó. Vació su copa de un trago y la dejó sobre la isla, junto a la que Juliette no había tocado. –Y sí, tienes razón. Fue peor para mí que para Nick.

Ella tomó aire, asintiendo.

–Entonces…

–Entonces –volvió a interrumpirla, remarcando la palabra–, no llego a entender la relevancia del asunto. Despertaste, surgieron efectos secundarios inesperados, los superamos. Ahora todo volvió a la normalidad. Fin de la historia –declaró, regresando sus manos a los bolsillos y manteniéndolas allí con determinación.

Esperaba que esto hubiera zanjado la cuestión. Necesitaba que Juliette se largara de su casa, porque la necesidad de cerrar la puerta con llave y no dejarla marchar hasta que la hubiera hecho suya en todas las habitaciones de la casa, se estaba volviendo cada vez más acuciante.

Era por eso que había tenido mucho cuidado de mantener su distancia. De no tocarla, casi no mirarla. De permanecer en la periferia e intentar que sus caminos no se cruzaran más que de modo circunstancial y lejano.

Ella debería haber hecho lo mismo.

Y aunque la poción podía exculparlo de haber cedido a la incontrolable necesidad de besarla semanas antes, ahora la poción ya no existía y estaría maldito por siempre antes de ceder a nada más.

Juliette lo observaba con atención, como si fuera capaz de leer detrás de su fachada de indiferente calma. Tras un momento que a Sean se le antojó eterno, asintió, haciendo ese mohín con los labios que le hacía desear besarla hasta dejarla sin aire. O hasta que él se quedara sin aire.

–Ya veo –murmuró la mujer. 

Acercándose hasta la isla, dejó la toalla sobre la superficie pulida para luego coger la copa que él había servido para ella. Sorbió el vino hasta la mitad y tragó sin apartar los ojos de él.

–Tienes razón –dijo, dejando la copa junto a la toalla–. No es tan bueno.

Y con los labios apretados en una fina línea, hizo un gesto de saludo con la cabeza y se dirigió a la puerta.

–Buenas noches –dijo sin volverse, antes de abrir la puerta y salir, cerrando a su espalda con un suave click.

Sean se quedó algo pasmado por lo abrupto de la partida, casi lamentando que ella hubiera elegido darle el gusto en marcharse.

Apoyándose contra la encimera a su espalda, desabotonó las mangas de su camisa y las arremangó de forma mecánica. La aparición de Juliette había sido tan inesperada como su partida, y no estaba del todo seguro de qué pensar de su conversación. 

Repentinamente, un trueno restalló en la noche y recordó que llovía a mares. Y que ella lo había estado esperando parada bajo el agua, no en su automóvil.

Maldiciendo, se enderezó y cogió las llaves de su camioneta. No había avanzado más que un par de pasos cuando la puerta del departamento se abrió nuevamente con brusquedad y Juliette entró, cerrando con un golpe seco.

–No, la verdad es que no veo nada –dijo la joven con irritación, avanzando hacia él–. No sé qué entiendes tú por “volver a la normalidad”, pero en mi mundo, eso significa que todo sea como era antes de que esa bruja me envenenara.

Sean se quedó varado donde estaba, las llaves de la camioneta en la mano, las mangas de la camisa arremangadas, la corbata floja y esa sensación extraña que lo invadía cuando Juliette estaba cerca, encerrándolo.

–¿Y no lo es? –Se escuchó hacer la pregunta, aunque ni siquiera fue consciente de haber hablando.

–¡Por supuesto que no! –replicó la mujer, levantando las manos en un gesto de exasperación, antes de comenzar un ir y venir enfadado en el escaso ancho del hall de acceso–. Antes de caer en coma… no, antes de que me despertaras, yo ni siquiera te conocía más allá de tu nombre. Antes de todo este lío, ¡yo era feliz con Nick! Mi vida estaba resuelta, con él. Los monstruos de cuentos de hadas no eran más que el invento de cuentistas y la magia sólo estaba en los mundos de fantasía y ESO era lo normal –remarcó–. Que me obsesionara contigo como lo hice, la magia, los fantasmas, las visiones terroríficas, las pesadillas… Nada de esto es normal. Y se suponía que todo iba a desaparecer cuando tomáramos esa cosa asquerosa e hiciéramos ese conjuro o lo que rayos fuera. Se suponía que mis recuerdos sobre Nick, toda mi relación con Nick, regresaría. Que todo ese vacío de recuerdos y emociones, desaparecería junto con mi obsesión contigo, y todo volvería a ser como era. Normal. Pero resulta ser que nada es normal. –Se detuvo a un par de metros de Sean y señaló el espacio entre ellos con un dedo. –ESTO, no lo es.

Él permaneció en silencio. No estaba seguro de lo que debía decir, o si debía decir algo en absoluto, porque no estaba seguro tampoco a qué se refería con “esto”.

–¿Y sabes qué creo? –continuó Juliette–. Creo que el contra hechizo no funcionó porque tú eres…. ¡no sé qué eres! Pero estoy segura de que por ser lo que eres, no se revirtió como debía ser. Debe ser tu culpa. Y quiero que lo arregles.

Sean la observó, reproduciendo en su cabeza todo lo que ella acababa de decir. Dejó las llaves en la superficie de la isla, a su izquierda, y acortó un paso la distancia que lo separaba.

–¿Y qué exactamente es lo que esperas que arregle, Juliette?

–¡Esto! –exclamó la mujer, extendiendo los brazos y salpicando gotas de agua por todos lados–. Quiero que mis sentimientos regresen a como estaban. Quiero que Nick vuelva a ocupar el lugar que ocupaba en mi vida. Quiero que reviertas lo que sea que pasó cuando me despertaste.

–Lo que pasó cuando te desperté, es que despertaste. Revertirlo es devolverte al coma. 

–No es eso de lo que hablo y lo sabes.

Ella aguardó y él no dijo nada, porque en realidad, la sola idea de revertir todo, se le antojaba tan tentadora como repulsiva. Daría lo que fuera por sentirse nuevamente dueño de sus emociones. O de la falta de ellas.

Por volver a la época en la que esos ojos, esos labios, ese pelo, no le decían nada en particular. En donde las manos no le picaban por el deseo de acariciar esa piel. En donde su corazón no se inmutaba por el recuerdo de esa noche en la que casi perdió la batalla con todos sus demonios y los dejó correr libres. En la que nada le importó y nada le habría importado, si no se hubiera topado contra la voluntad de Juliette y el cañón de su arma apuntándole al pecho.

Pero eso significaría que ahora no tendría el olor y el sabor de esa mujer grabado a fuego en sus sentidos. Significaría que ella no estaría allí, vibrando de enfado, gritándole, sino en una cama, sin vida, sin energía. Sin ser otra cosa que un nombre para él.

Recordaba a Juliette en esa cama. 

Si le daban a elegir, elegiría nuevamente despertarla. Aunque ahora los motivos ya no serían, probablemente, los mismos. 

–No puedo hacer eso, Juliette –dijo con simpleza y voz un poco ronca.

–¿Por qué no? Se supone que eres poderoso. Eso dijo Monroe. Que la familia real tiene más poder.

Sean esbozó esa mueca irónica que nunca llegaba a ser sonrisa.

Extendió la mano y cogió un mechón de pelo tan empapado, que se veía oscuro y sedoso. Lo deslizó entre el pulgar y el índice y se le ocurrió que se sentía tan suave como se veía. Tan suave como lo recordaba.

Fue muy consciente de que su gesto la tensó. Pero mucho más consciente de que no se apartó.

–Porque “esto”–dijo con más calma de la que sentía, sin apartar la vista del cabello entre sus dedos, remarcando la palabra que ella había elegido para denominar la atracción que persistía entre ellos– no tiene nada que ver con la poción que usé para despertarte. Ni con mi herencia Wesen. Y tampoco es producto de una falla en lo que hicimos para devolver a Burkhardt a tus recuerdos.

Dio un paso más hacia ella, dejando apenas unos centímetros de distancia entre ambos. La miró a los ojos, sin soltarle el pelo.

–Esto tiene que ver contigo y conmigo. Con lo que no terminamos. Esto existe porque te estás preguntando cómo sería.

Ella tragó saliva y le sostuvo la mirada, sin apartarse, sin moverse.

–No es verdad.

–Yo me lo estoy preguntando –confesó el hombre–. Me lo he preguntado desde esa noche. Me lo pregunto cada vez que te veo, Juliette. Cada vez que con tanto cuidado evitas mirarme, o acercarte. Incluso cada vez que cediste a la tentación y me abofeteaste enfadada, sólo para tocarme...

Los grandes ojos de la mujer estaban clavados en él. Sus labios, separados, temblaban de manera casi imperceptible. Su respiración era agitada y él podía escuchar el bombeo apresurado de su corazón con claridad.

Todas las emociones femeninas estaban allí, claras, a la vista. La intriga, el miedo, la confusión, el deseo, la angustia. 

Sean sabía que un caballero intentaría calmarla, la acompañaría a su casa y luego se mantendría tan alejado como fuera posible. 

Pero él no era un caballero. Y su mejor opción era obligarla a correr de regreso con Burkhardt, asegurarse que no volviera por allí.

Su mejor opción era lisa y llanamente, espantarla.

Así que inclinando la cabeza, sin molestarse en apurarse pero sin pedir permiso, la besó. 

No fue un beso tímido. Tomó posesión de su boca y recorrió con la lengua el labio inferior, sintiendo cómo ella se estremecía con el gesto y tras un momento, separaba los labios, dándole acceso. Y aunque la mayor parte de su mente insistía en que este gesto debía estar diseñado y ejecutado para repelerla, otra parte más pequeña se regocijó ante el hecho de que si bien Juliette no lo estaba besando exactamente, tampoco lo apartaba. Antes de poder evitarlo, todos sus sentidos se encontraron inmersos en el calor del beso y el sabor de la boca femenina.

Se apartó apenas lo suficiente para cambiar de ángulo y le acarició los labios con los suyos. Juliette suspiró, su aliento cálido mezclándose con el de él, y Sean sintió que todo su cuerpo se endurecía. Esta vez, no se reservó nada en el beso y se coló en su boca, besándola con profundidad, a conciencia y sin dejar resquicios sin recorrer.

Se tomó su tiempo para saborearla, aprenderla y grabarla en sus sentidos. Sabía a vino, lluvia, angustia y curiosidad. Sabía a noches largas y lánguidas, a pasión violenta y deseo reprimido. A todo lo que él había imaginado y quiso más.

Un gemido se escuchó y no estuvo seguro cuál de los dos lo había emitido. Pero el sonido lo devolvió a la realidad de lo que estaba haciendo, al objetivo perseguido. Reticente en su interior, finalizó el beso con la misma parsimonia con que lo había iniciado y se separó de Juliette apenas lo suficiente para poder mirarla a los ojos.

No la había tocado más allá de la caricia de su boca y el mechón de pelo que aún sostenía entre los dedos. Las manos le ardían y el cuerpo le dolía debido a la combinación de la necesidad acuciante de aplastarla contra él y la frustración de saber que no era algo a lo que fuera a ceder. Sean no llegaba a comprender por qué su reacción a esta mujer, ahora que estaba libre de todo hechizo o poción, era tan fuerte, tan compleja. 

Sin embargo, no iba a analizarlo. Si algo comprendía, era que la respuesta a esa interrogante no era algo que necesitara determinar y catalogar.

Lo que necesitaba era que Juliette se fuera antes de que su autocontrol se evaporara.

–¿Qué era lo que ibas a preguntarme en mi oficina? –preguntó, sorprendiéndose por lo ronca que sonaba su voz.

La joven parpadeó, desconcertada. Tenía la respiración agitada y los labios húmedos, y Sean tuvo que refrenar el impulso de tirar de la guedeja para atraerla hacia él de nuevo.

Ella no dijo nada. Él levantó una ceja cuando fue evidente que no pensaba verbalizar lo que la intrigaba.

–En ese caso, deberías marcharte. Y mantenerte lejos –dijo en modo casual, acercando el rojo mechón de pelo que sostenía entre sus dedos a la nariz y aspirando el aroma. Sí, era como había imaginado. O quizás, como recordaba. No estaba seguro. Se enderezó y sin apartar la vista del brillante pelo rojo, agregó–: Yo no soy un caballero que elige hacer lo correcto. No soy alguien en quien puedas confiar.

Tras un segundo, Juliette dio un paso atrás, luego otro. Giró y salió del departamento como alma que lleva el diablo.

Cuando la puerta se cerró con fuerza detrás de la figura todavía húmeda por la lluvia, Sean respiró hondo y dejó salir el aire con lentitud.

Esta vez, no la siguió.

&&&&&&&&&&&&

Juliette zapateó contra el piso del automóvil, intentando recuperar algo de calor. El frío parecía envolverlo todo y se colaba por entre las capas de ropa sin prisa pero sin pausa. Evaluó bajarse y caminar o saltar para recuperar el calor, pero lo desestimó. Aún sin calefacción, el interior del auto era mejor idea que permanecer bajo la helada llovizna que caía sin cesar. Su teléfono emitió tres pitidos agudos, anunciando que finalmente la batería había muerto, y lo miró con desasosiego. Se mordió el labio, preocupada, y decidió que si en cinco minutos no aparecía Nick o una grúa, abandonaría el automóvil y comenzaría a caminar.

Si se quedaba allí, las probabilidades de hipotermia eran elevadas. Aún había luz, pero no duraría mucho. Y no le apetecía en absoluto caminar de noche por esa ruta apartada. Suspiró, exasperada, y le envío unos cuantos pensamientos selectos a su compañera de trabajo, por concertar una visita a una granja tan alejada para luego no ser capaz de cumplir con el compromiso.

Dejó caer la cabeza contra el apoyacabeza de su asiento y cerró los ojos un segundo, cansada. 

Habían pasado cinco días desde que cediendo a un estúpido impulso, fue a hablar con Sean Renard y en lugar de la respuesta que buscaba, obtuvo un considerable aumento de interrogantes y un beso.

Había revivido ese beso una y otra vez. En sueños, despierta. En su casa, en el trabajo. Conduciendo, caminando, sola o acompañada. La fuerza contenida, la suavidad, el deseo, la textura, el calor… Hacía mucho tiempo que un simple beso no le enroscaba los dedos de los pies.

Hacía mucho tiempo que el cuerpo no le dolía por el deseo no satisfecho.

De alguna manera, agradeció que Nick estuviera embarcado en su tarea de Grimm con un entusiasmo casi desmedido, porque no estaba del todo segura de qué podía decirle si se percataba de su agitación constante y decidía preguntarle qué sucedía.

Amaba a Nick. No tenía duda alguna al respecto.

Aún cuando claramente ninguno de los dos eran los mismos que al inicio de su relación, seguía siendo el hombre que elegía. El hombre que amaba. El hombre con quien iba a pasar el resto de su vida… aún si él no volvía a proponerle matrimonio.

Una parte de ella clamaba enfadada lo injusto de la situación. ¿Cuál era la necesidad de que apareciera este hombre a perturbar su vida de este modo? La otra parte le decía, burlona, que la vida no tenía que ver con la justicia de las situaciones.

Suspirando con una mezcla de irritación y resignación, enderezó la cabeza y clavó la vista en su reloj. No tenía sentido seguir allí esperando, sentada. Se aseguró que el gorro de lana le cubriera bien las orejas, dio una vuelta extra a la bufanda y verificó que el abrigo estuviera bien abotonado. Se puso los guantes, enganchado el borde inferior en el interior de su abrigo, tomó su bolso y el maletín con suplementos médicos, y salió del frío interior del auto al congelado exterior.

El impacto de la humedad y la baja temperatura la hicieron estremecerse con un violento sacudón, aumentando la rigidez de sus miembros. Cerró la puerta con un movimiento algo torpe y desmedido de fuerza, por lo que un golpe seco reverberó en la soledad del camino circundante. Tras cubrirse la cabeza con la capucha de su abrigo, enderezó los hombros antes de comenzar a caminar.

–Vamos Juliette... tú puedes llegar hasta esa posada que cruzaste cuando ibas al rancho... no puede estar muy lejos. Es pan comido –murmuró.

Cien metros después no estaba tan segura de lo sencillo de la tarea y cincuenta pasos más tarde, la idea de dejar el maletín de suplementos médicos se había vuelto casi una decisión tomada. La luz se volvía escasa con más rapidez de la que ella avanzaba y el corazón comenzó a latirle ante la sola posibilidad de tener que caminar en la oscuridad de ese bosque demasiado silencioso.

Sacudió los brazos en un intento de entrar en calor y perder rigidez, pero el movimiento, sumado al peso que cargaba, lanzó un dolor agudo a sus músculos y articulaciones. No sentía los pies y aunque la bufanda le protegía la nariz y gran parte del rostro, la lana se estaba humedeciendo, así que pronto no ofrecería abrigo alguno.

El miedo se enroscó en su estómago y los dientes le castañetearon, pero se negó a dejar que la situación la paralizara. Ignorando el dolor que el frío le provocaba, siguió caminando, aunque cada paso se le antojaba dificultoso y los ojos le escocían.

Diez minutos después, cuando estaba tan aterida que moverse se le antojaba hercúleo, las luces de un automóvil destellaron en el camino, acercándose. Con un movimiento torpe, levantó el brazo izquierdo sobre su cabeza y sacudió la mano en el aire para llamar la atención del conductor en un gesto absolutamente innecesario, ya que estaba parada en el medio de la ruta. En una sucesión de segundos, pasaron por su mente todas las historias y películas respecto a subirse a vehículos de extraños en la mitad de la nada, pero las desechó. No era como si tuviera muchas alternativas.

El vehículo se detuvo a un par de metros, encandilándola con sus luces por un momento. Aliviada, se acercó al tiempo que la puerta del conductor se abría. Sean Renard bajó del todo terreno y Juliette se quedó estática junto a la cajuela, parpadeando.

–¡Juliette!–dijo el hombre parándose frente a ella y escrutándola–. Por todos los diablos, entra en el auto –agregó, cogiendo el maletín con suplementos médicos con una mano y su codo con la otra, para guiarla hacia el otro costado del vehículo.

Antes de que ella pudiera sacudirse el frío y la sorpresa y consiguiera articular palabra alguna, se encontró sentada dentro del calor del vehículo. Observó al hombre rodear el todoterreno para ubicarse tras el volante y cerrar la puerta con un golpe, dejando fuera el hielo.

Sean lanzó el maletín médico al asiento trasero sin esfuerzo y la miró con expresión preocupada. 

–¿En qué estabas pensando, caminando con este clima?

Sin pedirle permiso, le bajó la capucha y la bufanda, antes de cogerle una mano para tirar de su guante empapado. El gesto la sacó de su mutismo, aunque no alcanzó para que pudiera apartar su mano.

–Mi automóvil... se... averió –consiguió tartamudear. 

Mortificada, se dio cuenta que tenía un nudo en la garganta y temblaba con bastante violencia. El contraste entre el frío de su cuerpo y el calor del vehículo, combinados con los nervios y miedo que había pasado, junto al alivio que había representado ver el vehículo y la tensión que la embargó cuando divisó el rostro de Sean Renard, parecían estar jugándole una mala pasada.

Las manos del hombre, enormes y cálidas, se cerraron sobre las suyas, frotándolas con energía. Juliette gimió, porque el gesto le hacía doler. Pero no le pidió que se detuviera porque se sentía tan ridículamente agradecida que temía que si la dejaba de tocar, se echaría a llorar.

–Estás helada –dijo el hombre entre dientes con el ceño fruncido.

Ella asintió con un movimiento algo torpe.

–No pude… encontrar a Nick… mi teléfono… se quedó… sin batería... y... se hacía... de noche.

–Bruckhardt ha estado en la corte todo el día –replicó Sean–. Necesitas entrar en calor –agregó.

Soltándola, encendió el vehículo. Tras verificar que no había nadie en la ruta, dio la vuelta en u y regresó por donde había venido.

–Hay una posada aquí cerca… la pasé hace unos minutos –dijo mirándola de reojo.

Juliette asintió. Muchas preguntas cruzaron por su mente como una ráfaga confusa: ¿cómo era que él estaba allí? ¿Por qué no le preguntó lo que hacía ella, o lo que le había pasado? ¿Acaso Nick le pidió que fuera a buscarla? ¿Se ofreció? ¿Por qué primero le advertía que debía mantenerse lejos de él, para luego aparecerse a rescatarla? 

La camioneta avanzó todo lo rápido que la jabonosa ruta permitía. Afuera, el día moría y la temperatura seguía descendiendo. Adentro, el silencio parecía lo único que los pasajeros del vehículo estaban dispuestos a compartir. Juliette intentó decir algo, pero su mandíbula se negó a cooperar en la tarea de hablar, así que cerró los ojos y decidió que cualquier conversación podía esperar.

Las luces de la posada aparecieron antes de que Juliette hubiera conseguir recuperar su capacidad de articular palabras sin tartamudear. Era un edificio de dos pisos, no muy grande, con techo de tejas a dos aguas, un jardín lleno del esqueleto de plantas que en verano debían ser frondosas y amplios ventanales a través de los cuales la luz emergía hacia la noche.

Sean estacionó frente a la puerta principal y rodeando el vehículo, la ayudó a bajar. Pasándole un brazo por los hombros, la llevó dentro.

La posada no era ni lujosa, ni nueva, pero a Juliette el calor de su interior le pareció equivalente al paraíso. Sean la condujo hasta el mostrador, adonde una joven de pelo negro ensortijado y un sweater enorme de todos los colores, les sonrió.

–¡Bienvenidos a El Remanso! Mi nombre es Mary. ¿En qué puedo servirlos?

–Buenas noches. ¿Tienes habitaciones con agua caliente? –preguntó el hombre sin apartar el brazo con que rodeaba los hombros femeninos, manteniéndola pegada a él. Juliette se habría quejado si no fuera porque el calor que despedía el cuerpo contra el que se apoyaba, se le antojaba imprescindible.

La chica tras el mostrador asintió, mientras revisaba la pantalla de la computadora.

–Sí, por supuesto. Tenemos disponible una habitación doble con vista al parque trasero y el bosque...

–La tomamos –la interrumpió Sean–. ¿Le importaría mostrarnos el cuarto antes de completar el registro? Su vehículo se averió y estuvo caminando bajo el aguanieve –aclaró.

–Por supuesto –dijo la joven y cogió una llave del tablero a su espalda–. Si me acompañan, los llevaré a la habitación y completaremos el registro mientras usted toma un baño caliente, señora.

–Perfecto, gracias –dijo Sean.

Juliette quiso protestar y explicar que ella no era la "señora" de Sean Renard, pero él avanzó tras la atenta Mary, llevándola consigo.

Enfadada por la situación, intentó zafarse del abrazo con que él la guiaba.

–Puedo caminar –murmuró por lo bajo.

Él la miró desde su altura y levantó una ceja. Para alivio de Juliette, le soltó los hombros, pero la tomó del codo cuando trepar el primer escalón de la escalera se tornó en un problema para sus articulaciones entumecidas. Resignada, Juliiete agradeció su ayuda, aunque no la verbalizó.

En el primer piso, Mary giró hacia la derecha y con premura recorrió todo el pasillo hasta final, donde abrió una puerta que tenía una pequeña cerámica sobre el dintel, con el número 9 pintado entre pinos. Cuando Sean y Juliette arribaron, la joven entró delante de ellos y se acercó a la chimenea para encender la estufa de gas que simulaba una hoguera.

La habitación, como la posada, no era ni lujosa ni nueva, pero sí muy cálida. A la derecha de la puerta de entrada, otra puerta daba un baño. A continuación, estaba la estufa con dos sillones y una pequeña mesa frente a ella. Dos ventanas se enfrentaban a la puerta de entrada, con gruesos cortinados de un tono verde olivo apagado. La madera blanca de sus marcos y amplios alfeizares contrastaba con la noche que se perfilaba del otro lado de los vidrios algo empañados.

La cama, amplia, alta y mullida, se ubicada del otro lado del cuarto, frente a la zona de la chimenea. Estaba cubierta de un edredón color cobre y dos almohadones, uno rojo y otro amarillo, reposaban contra las almohadas. Dos mesas de luz, una a cada lado de la cama, con delicadas lámparas de manufactura algo rústica, y un gran armario de oscura madera lustrada a la izquierda de la puerta de entrada, entre ésta y la cama, completaban el mobiliario.

El piso era de madera, con alfombras desperdigadas junto a la cama y en el sector de los sillones. Las paredes eran blancas, adornadas únicamente por una acuarela de colores cálidos sobre la cama.

Juliette pensó que era una habitación adorable. Se le ocurrió que no era en absoluto el estilo del hombre parado junto a ella, si tomaba en cuenta lo que había visto de su casa. Se dio cuenta que esta diferencia entre ellos, la reconfortaba tanto como la decepcionaba.

Mary se dirigió hacia la puerta que se encontraba entre la entrada y la chimenea y encendió las luces del baño.

–En el baño hay batas y toallas, como así también artículos de higiene. La cama tiene mantas, pero hay más en el armario por si las necesitan. La calefacción se regula desde este termostado –indicó, señalando un panel junto a la puerta de ingreso y sonrió–. La estufa es más bien un toque decorativo en lo que a calor refiere. 

Sean asintió y Juliette se adentró en el cuarto, apartándose de él.

–Si necesitan algo, el cero es para llamar a recepción. El comedor está abierto hasta la medianoche o pueden pedir servicio al cuarto –agregó, mirando a Juliette.

–Gracias.

–Regresaré a la recepción –le informó a Sean. Con un gesto de despedida, la joven salió del cuarto hacia el pasillo, cerrando la puerta a su espalda.

Sean se acercó a Juliette y sin mediar palabra, le quitó la bufanda, el gorro y el bolso que aún llevaba colgado del hombro.

–¿Qué haces? –preguntó, dándole un manotón torpe en los dedos cuando él comenzó a desabrocharle el abrigo.

–Pondré estas prendas frente a la estufa, para que se sequen –dijo él escuetamente, tirando de su abrigo y lanzándolo al sillón que estaba entre ellos y la falsa chimenea.

Ella dio un paso atrás, intentando apartarse.

–Puedo desvestirme sola –exclamó.

–Sólo te desataré las botas. Estás entumecida –replicó Sean y, tomándola del codo, la dirigió al sillón, indicándole que tomara asiento con una leve presión en su hombro. 

Ella cedió por inercia y Sean se acuclilló para desanudar las botas, desenganchando los cordones de los pequeños ganchos de metal que se distribuía desde el pie hasta la rodilla con movimientos precisos, pero cuidadosos. Una vez que completó esa tarea, le quitó ambos calzados, se enderezó y la miró desde su altura.

–Iré abajo a completar el registro y averiguar si alguien puede ir a buscar tu automóvil –le comunicó–. Asegúrate de que el agua de la ducha no esté muy caliente, o tu cuerpo entrará en shock por el contraste de temperaturas.

Ella lo miró en silencio, demasiado desconcertada con la situación. Tras un instante en el que pareció que Sean diría algo más, el hombre apretó los labios en una línea, salió del cuarto y la dejó sola.

Por varios minutos, Juliette permaneció donde estaba sentada, no muy segura de cómo fue que había terminado en ese lugar, con él. Finalmente, tras un violento tiritón, se puso de pie con algo de esfuerzo, cogió el bolso y se encaminó al baño.

Cualquiera fuera la respuesta a esa incógnita, bien podía encontrarla mientras se libraba del frío que le calaba los huesos.

&&&&&&&&&&&&

Treinta minutos más tarde, había recuperado el uso de sus extremidades, su capacidad de hablar y su presencia de ánimo. Parada frente al espejo que cubría la totalidad de una de las paredes del baño, envuelta en la gruesa bata de toalla que encontró colgando tras la puerta, se secó el pelo con energía con una toalla antes de buscar en su bolso un peine con qué desenredarlo.

Juliette agradecía que Sean se hubiera limitado a su abrigo y sus botas, y no hubiera decidido ayudarla con el resto de la ropa. Considerando cuánto le había costado desnudarse, no estaba segura de que media hora antes hubiera sido capaz de coordinar lo suficiente para evitarlo. Y cuando la ducha golpeó contra su piel helada y todo su cuerpo gimió de dolor, entendió por qué había insistido en que el agua no estuviera muy caliente.

Ahora que la circulación de sangre por sus venas se había normalizado y ella había recuperado el dominio de su motricidad, la sinapsis parecía haber regresado a su cerebro y todas las preguntas que antes eran un manchón de ideas, ahora insistían en obtener una respuesta.

Él no sólo había aparecido de la nada, en ese lugar totalmente apartado, sino que cuanto más repasaba lo sucedido, más claro se volvía que encontrarla allí no lo había sorprendido. Mientras peinaba su pelo con energía, incluso se dio cuenta que en realidad, lo que destiló al bajarse de la camioneta en la ruta fue enfado porque ella estuviera caminando. ¡Ni siquiera le había preguntado qué hacía allí o por qué estaba en ese lugar o qué le había pasado!

Con un golpe, dejó el peine en la mesada de mármol que se extendía a lo largo de la pared del baño, bajo el espejo, y frunció el ceño. ¡Él sabía que ella estaba allí! 

Pero, ¿cómo? Cuando ella llamó por teléfono al interno de Nick en el recinto, habló con Whu... ¿el oficial se lo habría dicho? Desechó la idea con irritación. ¿Por qué se lo diría? A menos, claro, que él hubiera seguido alimentando la idea de Bauer respecto a su supuesta relación, y el rumor se hubiera extendido y... 

–¡Por favor, esto es ridículo! –le recriminó a su reflejo.

No importaba cómo se había enterado. Lo que importaba era que había decidido ir a buscarla.

Ajustándose la bata, se giró hacia la puerta y la abrió de un tirón. Se vestiría, bajaría a buscarlo y tendría con él una charla seria y definitiva respecto a este tipo de situaciones.

Apenas salió del baño, se detuvo en seco.

Sean estaba hablando por teléfono de frente a la ventana más cercana a la chimenea, dándole la espalda. Del otro lado del vidrio, la oscuridad lo engullía todo y transformaba la ventana casi en un espejo desde donde el reflejo del hombre la miró.

Juliette apretó los labios con fuerza y se acercó a la chimenea. Cogió sus pantalones, que colgaban en una silla frente al fuego, pero aún estaban empapados, por lo que volvió a dejarlos donde estaban. Extendió las manos hacia el fuego y se dio cuenta que él estaba hablando en francés. Por un segundo, escucharlo conversar con tanta fluidez en ese idioma la sorprendió. Y luego pensó que si su hermano vivía en Viena y él era miembro de una familia real, mínimamente hablaría un par de idiomas.

Podía sentir la mirada masculina clavada en su espalda y deseó que su ropa no estuviera tan mojada. Habría preferido hablar con él fuera de ese cuarto y vestida con algo más que una bata de toalla.

Su vista cayó sobre su teléfono, que descansaba en la repisa de la chimenea, cargándose. Lo cogió para verificar sus mensajes y vio que Nick había intentado llamarla un par de veces. Se mordió el labio inferior, tratando de decidir si le devolvía el llamado o le enviaba un mensaje. La voz a su espalda sonaba baja, grave, masculina y extraña mientras preguntaba cosas en un idioma que siempre se le había antojado demasiado sexy.

Antes de que pudiera decidir si llamaba a Nick o le enviaba un mensaje, el teléfono sonó en su mano, sobresaltándola. Se mordió el labio, nerviosa, y aceptó la llamada, llevando el apartado a su oído.

–Hola –dijo en el receptor, en un tono entre culpable y aliviado.

Le llegó un ruido de estática, entremezclado con palabras a medias y frases que no se escuchaban completas.

–¡Grac... Dios! ¿Estás...? ¿... asó? ¿Dón... tás? –las preguntas de Nick, junto con su tono ansioso, apenas se distinguían.

–¿Nick? No te escucho –dijo Juliette, tapándose el oído contrario adonde sostenía el teléfono, en un intento de ganar claridad.

Más estática crepitó en la línea antes de que se colaran algunas pocas palabras.

–...señal... edificio de justic... mala... ¿Dónde...?. 

Tras un par de segundos de ruidos, la llamada se cortó. 

Frunciendo el ceño, Juliette marcó el número de Nick, pero no consiguió conectarse. Tras tres intentos fallidos evaluó durante un momento qué hacer. 

Podía enviarle un mail o un mensaje, decirle dónde estaba, pedirle que viniera a buscarla. O a pasar la noche allí con ella.

O podía aprovechar que se encontraba en ese momento, en ese lugar, sin que fuera a aparecer en cualquier segundo, y resolver de una vez por todas, el desequilibrio que Sean Renard había traído a su vida.

No quiso analizar que ésta última opción era la que más anticipación le provocaba.

Sin detenerse a analizar demasiado su decisión, abrió la aplicación de mensajería y le envió un mensaje escueto a Nick. "Estoy bien. El auto se averió y ahora estoy en un hostal del camino, recuperando el calor. No vengas a buscarme, es muy tarde y la carretera está muy resbaladiza. Te amo". 

Sus dientes se hundieron un poco más en la suave carne de su labio inferior cuando le dio al botón de enviar. No había mentido, pero no había dicho la verdad. No podía decirle a Nick con quién estaba. No sabía tampoco por qué Sean Renard estaba allí, con ella, una vez más. Una voz en su interior insistió que era hora de averiguarlo.

Permaneció de frente al fuego, aferrando su teléfono, sintiéndose horrible porque permitía a esta parte de ella dominar la situación. Esta parte que le ocultaba cosas a Nick, que le hacía preguntarse todo tipo de cosas sobre otro hombre. 

Repentinamente, se dio cuenta que ese otro hombre ya no estaba hablando. Se giró y lo encontró parado en el mismo lugar, sólo que se había girado para mirarla de frente. Algo en la intensidad de su mirada la sacudió por dentro y cuando él hundió las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón, Juliette se percató que llevaba puesto el mismo traje oscuro que vestía la primera vez que la besó en la puerta de su casa. El recuerdo la perturbó y le aceleró el corazón, por lo que cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho en un instintivo gesto de protección.

–¿Cómo es que tú pudiste hablar por teléfono y yo no? –preguntó, mirándolo con el ceño fruncido.

Sean levantó las cejas, componiendo una expresión de extrañeza.

–¿Con quién no pudiste hablar?

–Con Nick. La estática era horrible –aclaró.

Él asintió en un gesto de entendimiento.

–Es el edificio de la corte. Bloquea las señales de transmisión.

La que levantó las cejas esta vez fue Juliette, comprendiendo. Se quedaron en silencio por un momento, mirándose, haciendo que sus nervios aumentaran y sintiera la necesidad de escapar del escrutinio masculino.

Finalmente, él sacó la mano derecha del bolsillo, se acarició el labio, en un gesto que Juliette creía que era para esconder tensión o nervios. O al menos, elegía creerlo. Le gustaba la idea de no ser la única que estaba nerviosa en ese momento y con esa situación.

–Hablé con los dueños del hostal –dijo Sean con su habitual calma–. Enviaron a buscar tu auto y según me informaron, está en un taller cercano, pero no lo repararán esta noche porque ya estaba cerrado. Mañana podrás pedir que lo remolquen a la ciudad, o quizás puedan arreglarlo allí.

Ella asintió y lo miró con fijeza por un momento.

–¿Cómo supiste que estaba aquí? –preguntó a boca de jarro–.Yo no te llamé. ¿Nick te pidió que vinieras? 

Juliette esperó, lo brazos fuertemente entrelazados y la mandíbula firme. El hombre levantó una ceja y se rascó la frente. 

–No he visto ni hablado con Bruckhardt desde esta mañana temprano.

–¿Estabas siguiéndome? –un dejo de acusación tiñó la pregunta.

–No –replicó el hombre. 

–¿Entonces?

Él se tomó un momento antes de contestar.

–Estaba detrás de Whu cuando atendió tu llamado y tomó tu mensaje –dijo–. Sabía que Bruckhardt no lo recibiría hasta que saliera de la corte, lo cual podía ser en horas...

–¿Y decidiste que lo más sensato era que tú vinieras a buscarme? –preguntó ella con acidez. Permanecieron en silencio un momento, midiéndose con la mirada. Finalmente, Juliette agregó–: Creí que querías que me mantuviera lejos de tí. ¿No fue por eso que me besaste en tu casa? ¿Para asustarme? ¿Para advertirme que si no evito encontrarme contigo en situaciones como esta de ahora, no te sentirás obligado a actuar con corrección?

La mandíbula masculina se tensó ante su comentario y Juliette se limitó a levantar una ceja, desafiante. 

El recuerdo de aquel beso que le había enroscado las entrañas pareció inundar el cuarto, pero no le importó. Porque así como con ese gesto él había dejado clara su advertencia, también había dejado clara una promesa sensual que no la había dejado en paz, aumentando las preguntas y las dudas

Y a Juliette no le gustaba vivir sin respuestas.

Él siguió sin hablar y Juliette se enfadó un poco más. 

–Me pediste que no confiara en ti. Y si no interpreté mal nuestro último encuentro, entiendo que eliges ser un bastardo. ¿A qué viene el personaje de brillante armadura entonces?

La acusación sonó horrible en sus oídos y una parte de ella se arrepintió de lo que había dicho apenas salió de sus labios. Quiso retirarlas, agradecerle su ayuda, intentar encontrar un punto medio y un entendimiento para lidiar con él y las sensaciones que le provocaba.

Sin embargo, no lo hizo, porque si algo había aprendido en su corta pero complicada relación con Sean Renard era que con él, las sutilezas no valían. Y era hora de acabar con este juego perverso y seguir adelante con su vida.

Aguardó a que él dijera algo, pero el hombre se limitó a mirarla por un largo momento, antes de esbozar una mueca que no llegó a sonrisa. Cogió su abrigo e inclinó la cabeza en un saludo.

–La habitación está paga. Puedes quedarte hasta mañana, invitar a Bruckhardt para que venga a compartirla contigo, o largarte si consigues quién te lleve –dijo con un tono tan neutro que el estómago de Juliette se contrajo.

Sintiéndose una basura, la mujer dio un paso hacia él, apretando las manos contra su pecho.

–Sean... –lo llamó, pero el hombre abrió la puerta del cuarto sin mirarla.

–Buenas noches –dijo sin volverse, antes de cerrar la puerta a su espalda.

Juliette se quedó donde estaba, estática. Sabía que era mejor que se hubiera marchado. Pero una voz insistió que si alguien estaba actuando como una infeliz, esa era ella.

Porque a pesar de todo, lo único que Sean Renard había hecho había sido ayudarla. 

La había despertado de su coma, la había evitado cuando el hechizo lo empujaba a buscarla, había buscado ayuda para romper el lazo enfermo entre ellos... Había mentido por Nick, ocultado pruebas por Nick, la había escudado de sus propios detectives, había ido al medio de la nada a ayudarla... ¿Con qué derecho lo trataba como basura?

Sintió que un nudo se formaba en su garganta, haciéndole difícil el respirar. Sin reparar en que estaba desnuda bajo la bata, dio un paso hacia la puerta, dispuesta a alcanzarlo para disculparse. Pero se detuvo cuando la puerta se abrió de golpe y el capitán Renard apareció de nuevo en el umbral.

Los dos se quedaron muy quietos, mirándose. 

Juliette inspiró profundo y se enderezo.

–Lamento lo que dije antes.

Sean dio un paso dentro del cuarto y cerró la puerta a su espalda.

–No lo hagas –replicó. Sin moverse de donde estaba, la miró con fijeza e intensidad. –¿Bruckhardt vendrá a buscarte?

La mujer frunció el ceño y el corazón le golpeó en el pecho mientras sopesaba qué responder. No estaba segura de cuál era la respuesta adecuada a esa pregunta, porque no estaba segura de cuál era el motivo por el cual la estaba haciendo. 

–No –se escuchó decir, con más calma de la que en realidad sentía.

Sean asintió y lanzó el abrigo al respaldo del sillón sin mirar y tras quitarse el saco, lo lanzo sobre el abrigo al tiempo que avanzaba.

Con el corazón latiendo enloquecido dentro de su pecho, Juliette lo miró con aprehensión, retrocediendo un paso de manera instintiva.

–¿Qué haces?

–Actuando acorde a lo que soy –respondió el hombre. Llegó hasta ella, le tomó el rostro entre las manos y sin detenerse a pedir permiso, la besó.

Como había sucedido cinco días antes, no fue un beso tímido. Invadió su boca con audacia y sin darle mucho espacio para que levantara barreras de ningún tipo contra su asalto. Aunque Juliette no tenía intención de hacer algo así.

Sin importar ninguna otra consideración respecto a de quién estaba enamorada, o qué deseaba para su vida, la verdad cruda era que deseaba a este hombre. Quería saber qué se escondía más allá de la promesa de esos labios que la acariciaban y esa lengua que la asaltaba sin pudor.

Juliette cerró las manos en las muñecas masculinas y percibió el pulso que trepidaba en sus venas. Vagamente escuchó un gemido y en algún lugar de su cerebro procesó que había salido de ella.

Sean se apartó apenas, iniciando una sucesión de besos profundos y cortos que la dejaron jadeando, con el sexo húmedo y palpitante y el corazón latiendo errático. Si hubiera conservado una mínima capacidad de pensamiento coherente, se habría reído de todas las veces en que afirmó que un hombre con quien no compartía lazos afectivos, no podía excitarla. 

Porque no podría haber estado más equivocada.

Todas sus intenciones, sus convicciones y decisiones se fueron desvaneciendo y cada beso, cada roce, cada caricia se transformó en la realidad que los engullía.

El cuerpo masculino despedía suficiente calor para incendiarla. Era muy grande, muy alto y Juliette sentía que podía abarcarla por completo. Sus manos parecían ancladas alrededor de su rostro y sin embargo, sostenían su cabeza con delicadeza. La mezcla de fuerza y control que emanaba de Sean Renard era tan tangible como los músculos tensos que podía percibir a través de la fina tela de su camisa.

El hombre dejó de besarla, apenas apartándose, permaneciendo tan cerca que ella podía sentir su aliento cálido. Aguardó el siguiente beso, que no llegó. Tras un segundo, abrió los ojos y lo encontró mirándola. Los ojos dilatados, el rostro una máscara de deseo tan fuerte que en otra circunstancia, o quizás con otro hombre, se habría amedrentado. Con él, sólo conseguía que la piel le ardiera con más intensidad.

Él no dijo nada, no se movió y Juliette comprendió que estaba esperando que ella decidiera lo que iba a pasar. Se le ocurrió, fugazmente, que para ser alguien que acababa de declarar que estaba actuando como un bastardo sin moral, este detalle era por demás contradictorio.

Nerviosa, se mordió el labio en un inconsciente gesto de indecisión, con lo que él capturó su boca en otro beso corto que le resultó insatisfactorio. Una vez más, se apartó parar mirarla.

Cinco latidos de su corazón fue lo que Juliette tardó en decidirse. Sin apartar la mirada, deslizó las manos por los brazos de Sean, fascinada por el modo en que los músculos se contraían a medida que ella los recorría con los dedos. Llegó a los hombros, delineó las clavículas y con movimientos seguros, le desarmó el nudo de la corbata.

Algo se retorció dentro de Juliette al notar las emociones en la mirada masculina, pero se negó a analizarla. Se negó a nada que no fuera ese momento y esa oportunidad.

–Esto no significa…

–Lo sé –la interrumpió, acariciando su mejilla con el pulgar.

Como si necesitara dejar las cosas claras, para ella tanto como para él, agregó:

–Yo amo a Nick.

Sean esbozó su sonrisa torcida.

–Esto… no tiene nada que ver con el amor –respondió, su voz tan densa como la de ella.

Y con esa frase como garantía, ella se empinó y él se inclinó, para encontrarse en un beso incendiario.

Se deshizo de la corbata y se abocó a desabrochar la camisa con una urgencia que no se molestó en seguir conteniendo. Sin llegar al último botón, tiró de la tela para sacarla de la pretina del pantalón y coló sus manos por debajo, dibujando los músculos definidos del abdomen masculino. Percibió la fuerza y el control que vibraban bajo sus dedos, en ese cuerpo que la superaba ampliamente en tamaño.

Entre besos húmedos de labios abiertos y gemidos entrecortados, él avanzó y ella retrocedió. La guió a ciegas hasta el alfeizar de la ventana, en donde quedó apoyada. Se ubicó entre sus piernas y recién entonces apartó las manos de su rostro para bajar por su cuello, desanudarle la bata y bajársela para dejarla colgando de sus codos, cubriendo únicamente sus antebrazos, exponiendo su cuerpo desnudo.

Se apartó, enderezándose, y la miró con ojos entornados y el rostro tirante. Casi con reverencia, recorrió su piel con la punta de los dedos de la mano derecha, en una caricia efímera que la erizó. Subió por el brazo, delineó el hombro y bajó por su esternón. Cuando llegó a los senos, cerró la mano izquierda sobre su pecho derecho, apretando su pezón erecto con el pulgar y el índice. La otra mano reptó por su estómago plano y se coló entre sus piernas, arrancándole un estremecimiento tan violento que tuvo que cerrar las manos en las caderas masculinas para sostenerse.

–¿Tienes…? –intentó preguntar Juliette, perdiendo el hilo de pensamiento cuando él introdujo un dedo en su vagina con audacia.

Jadeó un gemido entrecortado, echando la cabeza hacia atrás y cerrando los ojos. En ese momento, todo pensamiento acerca de protección y sexo seguro voló de su mente durante deliciosos segundos en donde lo único que importó fue lo que él le hacía y la necesidad que crecía en una escalada meteórica en su interior.

Sean amortiguó sus gemidos con un beso que emuló en su boca lo que sus dedos hacían en su sexo y Juliette se quedó indefensa ante ese ataque. Enterró los dedos de una mano en el corto pelo del hombre, los de la otra en su hombro y se aferró a su boca, gimiendo, moviendo las caderas, buscando alcanzar la liberación de la tensión que crecía como una ola en su interior.

Entonces, en medio de su carrera hacia un orgasmo mayúsculo, él se apartó. Manos, dedos, labios, lengua… la dejó colgando del borde del abismo, con un horrible deseo de gritar de frustración.

Apoyando ambas manos en el alfeizar a los costados de sus caderas, abrió los ojos, algo desenfocados, intentando encontrar el aliento suficiente para protestar y exigir lo que quería. El descarnado deseo de la expresión masculina la detuvo. La mandíbula apretada, los ojos brillantes, la respiración agitada… Se veía exactamente igual que aquella noche en que ambos casi ceden al poder del hechizo. Igual de necesitado, igual de desesperado. Juliette se dio cuenta que el control que Sean Renard mantenía con mano de hierro sobre sus emociones y acciones, había desaparecido y una desconocida sensación de poder la embargó.

Porque si algo no se le había ocurrido, era que ella podía destrozar el control de este hombre que siempre le había parecido inconmovible. Sólo por ser ella, sin pociones, sin magia. Sólo por estar allí, desnuda ante él.

Tener ese poder la hizo sentir la mujer más sexual y lujuriosa de la creación.

Sean sacó su billetera del bolsillo trasero de su pantalón, buscó un preservativo y lanzó la billetera al suelo. Juliette lo observó desde donde estaba, sin moverse: apoyada en el alfeizar, las piernas abiertas, la respiración errante, los labios húmedos. 

Sin decir una sola palabra, él desabrochó su cinturón, abrió la pretina del pantalón y sin deshacerse de su ropa, liberó su erección. 

Juliette lo miró a través de sus párpados entornados. Aunque no tenía intención alguna de confesárselo, se había preguntado muchas veces cómo sería. Había fantaseado acerca de las posibilidades. Se daba cuenta que no había estado muy errada en sus conjeturas: era grande, grueso, con el glande brillante.

Recorrió la longitud del miembro con la vista y él reaccionó como si lo estuviera tocando. Gimió un sonido gutural e inclinando la cabeza, le dio otro de esos besos cortos, profundos e insatisfactorios. 

Con los ojos clavados en los de ella, Sean recorrió el exterior de sus piernas desde las rodillas hasta la cintura con los nudillos. Cerrando las manos en su carne febril, la levantó sin esfuerzo para ubicarla en el amplio asiento de ventana. En un acto reflejo, Juliette levantó las piernas para entrelazarlas alrededor de las caderas masculinas, cerrando una mano en la madera del alfeizar para mantener el equilibrio y la otra detrás de la nuca del hombre.

Pensó en intentar deshacerse de la ropa de él para poder sentir su piel contra la de ella, pero temió que si se soltaba, caería. Tiró de él, buscando su boca, y lo besó sin contención alguna. Quería que la besara, que se hundiera en ella y de una vez por todas, despejara todas las dudas, respondiera todas las preguntas, develara todos los secretos, cumpliera todas las promesas.

Necesitaba tenerlo dentro o explotaría. Quería decírselo, pero no encontraba el aliento o la coherencia suficiente para formular su pedido. Él igual debió entenderlo, o quizás era que sus necesidades coincidían, porque se enderezó y abrió el envoltorio del preservativo. Juliette aflojó la presión de sus muslos en las caderas del hombre, permitiéndole que se apartara lo suficiente colocárselo. 

A él le tomó tres jadeos femeninos regresar a ella y sin mayores preámbulos, pero también sin apuro, la penetró.

Ella se arqueó, sujetó las piernas más arriba, elevándose, buscando mayor profundidad. Él empujó hasta que estuvo profundamente enterrado en ella. Y luego, salió lento, como si estuviera permitiéndose sólo ese momento antes de dar rienda suelta a lo que su cuerpo reclamaba. Los músculos internos de Juliette se cerraron, acariciándolo, urgiéndolo.

Una mueca que podría haber sido una sonrisa tensó las facciones masculinas.

Y luego, ya no hubo ni pausas, ni ternura, ni tampoco contención. Con un ritmo febril, la habitación se llenó de gemidos incoherentes y jadeos, el sonido del roce de la ropa de Sean, el golpeteo rítmico que sus movimientos acompasados provocaban en el vidrio contra el que Juliette se apoyaba. 

Ella escaló de nuevo al climax que le había negado momentos antes y él enterró el rostro en el cuello femenino, saturando su olfato con el perfume de su piel, de su pelo mojado, del sexo; anulando todo lo que no fueran los gemidos que cada vez sonaban más cercanos a sollozos.

Empujó con más fuerza, en un ritmo que no por casi frenético era menos sostenido. Juliette boqueó por aire, coló las manos por el interior de la camisa y clavó las uñas en la piel de la espalda masculina.

Sean cambió el ritmo, giró sus caderas y colando una mano por el interior de la rodilla derecha de Juliette, la levantó, cambiando el ángulo de sus cuerpos. La joven sollozó súplicas entrecortadas y se tensó, arqueando la espalda, jadeando. Sean la besó, acariciándole el paladar con la lengua, cerrando una mano sobre su pecho y apretando el pezón erecto, sin dejar de moverse dentro de ella. Juliette gritó entre sus labios en un orgasmo largo y violento, y tras varios envites más, él la siguió, gruñendo ronco su liberación.

Por largos momentos, se quedaron como estaban. Sin aire, la sangre corriendo por sus cuerpos en un ritmo enloquecido, el vidrio de la ventana empañado excepto por las porciones que rodeaban la espalda de Juliette y la mano que Sean había apoyado en el momento en que el climax lo golpeó.

Afuera, la tormenta seguía aumentado. Adentro, lo único que se escuchaba eran sus respiraciones agitadas y el siseo del fuego a gas.

Cuando finalmente su cerebro volvió a recibir oxígeno, Sean apartó la cabeza del cabello húmedo en donde había enterrado el rostro y apoyó la frente contra la de Juliette. Ninguno de los dos tenía la capacidad de hablar, así que no dijeron nada. 

Finalmente, él soltó la rodilla derecha de Juliette de la postura elevada en que aún la sostenía y levantó la cabeza para mirarla.

–Esto... ¿respondió la pregunta que ibas a hacerme en mi oficina?

Los ojos de Juliette lo miraron, desconcertada. Tardó un momento en entender a qué estaba haciendo referencia. Pensó que si no fuera porque ese hombre acababa de darle un orgasmo épico y aún podía sentirlo semi erecto dentro de ella, quizás se abría sentido avergonzada de que él hubiera sido consciente todo ese tiempo de qué era lo que estaba carcomiéndola. No tenía sentido hacerse la tímida, así que se mordió el labio y asintió. 

–Bien –murmuró el hombre. Inclinando la cabeza, la beso profundo, demandante, sin prisa. Apartó el rostro y murmuró sobre su boca, mirándola a los ojos: –Mi turno de obtener respuestas, entonces.

Deslizó las manos por la espalda de Juliette, las cerró en su trasero y, sin salir de ella, la levantó y caminó hasta la cama.

&&&&&&&&&&&&

La noche estaba cubierta de un manto tan helado como silencioso.

La tormenta dentro y fuera de la habitación, había dejado paso a la calma extenuada. Parado frente a la ventana, Sean Renard terminó de abrocharse las mangas de la camisa y observó el bosque tras la posada. Dormía, despidiendo su aroma a mojado y limpio. 

Girándose, se acercó hasta la cama y por un largo momento se quedó allí parado, contemplando la figura femenina que dormía entre sábanas revueltas y memorias de pasión.

Sean era consciente que esa noche, había vivido una de las mejores experiencias sexuales que recordaba haber tenido. Y también era consciente que no se repetiría. Que esta habitación de esta posada era todo lo que tendría con Juliette, porque ella no le pertenecía. Porque él no quería que le perteneciera. 

Juliette merecía el tipo de relación que él no podía brindar. No sólo porque ese tipo de relación no se ajustaba a sus intereses, sino porque incluso, no estaba seguro de que fuera capaz de entablarla.

Él era el hijo bastardo de una familia real. Había huido de la muerte toda su vida. Había sobrevivido a todos los peligros que acecharon su vida y la de su madre desde que nació. Había crecido, aprendido el valor de la paciencia, la estrategia, el poder y las relaciones. Y hacía mucho tiempo, había decidido que lo que fue negado por prejuicios, prepotencia y codicia, él lo cogería igual. Tenía planes. Tenía objetivos. No tenía tiempo para debilidades.

Al menos, no más tiempo que el que se había concedido a sí mismo esa noche, en ese lugar, con esa mujer.

Juliette murmuró algo en sueños y giró el rostro hacia el otro lado, enterrándolo en la almohada, escondiendo sus facciones de su vista. Su pelo largo y oscuro resaltaba contra el blanco de su piel y las sábanas, que apenas cubrían una porción de sus piernas y su trasero. Las líneas de la espalda se perfilaban con claridad, los brazos relajados, las piernas apenas flexionadas, el trasero firme y redondeado... todo en ella era una tentación. Sean extendió una mano y con cuidado de no despertarla, cogió la punta de un mechón rojo y lo frotó entre sus dedos.

Apretando los labios, reconoció que el decidir buscar la respuesta a la incógnita de cómo sería estar con ella, quizás no había sido la mejor idea. Aún así, sabía que no le importaba. No era capaz de predecir las consecuencias de esta noche, pero sí era capaz de estar seguro que cualesquiera fueran, las sortearía. 

Horas antes, cuando salió de ese cuarto masticando las acusaciones que ella le había lanzado, estaba dispuesto a alejarse de ese lugar y de esa mujer. De aplastar a como diera lugar la compulsión de preocuparse y ocuparse de ella. El tinte de definitivo de esa decisión lo había detenido a pocos metros de la puerta. Y lo había hecho regresar, dispuesto a despejar todas las interrogantes que ambos tenían respecto a cómo sería. A lo que sería.

Ahora sabía.

Cómo era. Qué podía llegar a ser. Y que sin importar cuán increíble hubiera resultado, nunca, jamás, él volvería a sumergirse en ese deseo y esa mujer, que lo cautivaba más allá de su capacidad de contención.

Soltando el cabello femenino, se dirigió hacia el sillón en donde había lanzado su abrigo y su saco. Los cogió y sin hacer ruido, salió al pasillo, cerrando la puerta sin mirar atrás. 

Con paso tranquilo y sin vacilar, se alejó de Juliette Silverton.

Porque ella amaba al Grimm.

Porque era altamente improbable que fuera a aceptar estar con él si se le mostraba su verdadero rostro, el que se escondía detrás de la máscara de hombre común y corriente. 

Porque él tenía un plan y un objetivo.

Porque no estaba seguro de si ella no sería la primera, y probablemente única, mujer de la cual podría enamorarse. 

Y porque esa, era una pregunta cuya respuesta no le interesaba encontrar.


End file.
